


I give up

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not so fast!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075676
Kudos: 2





	I give up

Our tale begins in the Hufflepuff common room, Cedric Diggory and his boyfriend Viktor Krum have been practising non-verbal spells all afternoon during their free periods.

Viktor sighed. "This is impossible."

Cedric said, "Try it again, you almost had it there."

Viktor tossed his wand onto the table and muttered, "I give up."

Cedric replied, "You were doing so well though, Vik. With just a little bit more practise, you'll get the hang of it."

Viktor told him, "Ve've been at it for two hours."

Cedric answered, "Exactly, you just need more time practising. Practise makes perfect."

Viktor suggested, "Vy don't we have a break from it for the rest of the afternoon, Rick?"

Cedric smiled. "Okay, but first thing tomorrow we're going to practise some more."


End file.
